The Rose Blooms Before It Wilts
by KingBoo22
Summary: An entry for a contest. The first 3 pages are a comic. But it's about the Beginning of a dark pokemon. With a desire for revenge. Rated T for blood.


This is my entry for a contest. I was making a comic, but switched to writing the rest of it. If you want to see how my comic begins, check my deviantart profile. It's called The Beginning. Enjoy everyone.

PS- I don't anyone in this story. Nothing.

--

"How about you?" I said casually, "What do you want to do?"

Catey's face immediately lit up with joy.

"That's easy!" she chimed, "I want to be a poet! I love writing."

With a small smile, I picked up my black hat next to me, and placed it on my head. Catey had made this hat for me, and it never left my side…or my head.

"Oh?" I said slyly, "Let's hear one of your poems."

"Ok, my best one is a sad love poem," she said, her face tinted with bright red, "It's not finished though."

"Fine by me. Go for it."

Lifting up her arms to the heavens, she began her poem, each word blending into the next, and each word captivating my heart.

"You live in my heart,

I won't break it apart,

Even if it makes me to cry,

I will love you till I die.

Blood doesn't flow in my vein,

Yours though flows in it as a pain,

I may not be the one for you,

I would have still loved you-

Even if I knew....

My love is not written on sand,

For the waters to wash away,

It is written in my heart to stand,

All the difficulty that comes its way.

You still live in my eyes,

Even after seeing all the goodbyes,

You can go to any place you desire,

The dream of being together will-

Always burn like a fire..."

She closed her eyes for a moment, as if in deep thought. Finally she turned to me, face still rosy and mumbled, "So what did you think? I know it's kinda cheesy."

I was speechless at that moment. I'm sure at that moment I was as red as she was. Her poem was like the song of a siren. I was sailor being pulled closer to her gentle lullabies.

"Catey, I think I know what I want to do when I'm older."

"Really? What's that, Thorne?"

Placing my hands on hers and bringing our faces nose to nose, I murmured softly in her ear a sweet phrase that has forever haunted me.

"To be with you…"

And I closed the space between our lips.

--

I was an orphan.

My mother died when I was seven.

My father left two years later.

Those six months after he left, were the longest months of solitude, I had ever experienced before.

Then Catey came.

Out of the blue.

I don't remember how or when, I just recall a rainy night and a friendly hand reached out to me.

I never let go.

She gave me everything. Food, clothing, an old shed to live in (it was better than nothing).

But most importantly...

Love.

I loved Catey.

She was the rose I thought I never had. She allowed me to bloom and I thought I was never going to wilt.

I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life...

Unfortunately, her parents didn't think so.

They didn't like me. They thought I was too "dark" and a bad influence on Catey even though Catey was the one changing me.

But their greatest excuse was I wouldn't be able to support her. They were greedy and knew I didn't have a lot of money.

They said no, unless I could "buy" her from them.

Catey wasn't a prize. But I realized to be with her, I had to buy her freedom.

Our freedom.

I needed money.

Something great...

Valuable...

Treasure.

Little did I know, fate would drop him into my lap.

The one who would push the first domino causing a chain reaction.

Zane Akuji.

--

"So what do you think?"

"Of going with you?"

"Yes."

"Forget it. Never."

"...but don't you need money...Thorne?"

I glared harshly at boy standing before me.

Zane Akuji.

"Who told you that?" I hissed cruelly at him. I could feel my face turning red and my hands curling into fists. It wouldn't be the first time I fought with someone in this town.

"I hear things," he replied nonchalantly while twirling his pokeball in his hand.

"I still refuse."

"Oh come on, Thorne! Have you even heard of the Tear of Mew?"

Of course, I had. Everyone had. The Tear of Mew was a legendary blue jewel, apparently made from a tear of that very pokemon. It was not powerful, but pure crystal with no imperfections. It resided in Murky Cave and it was worth a lot of money.

No one had ever discovered it, making it even more valuable. And for some reason Akuji asked me to come with him, so _I could get this jewel._

Something wasn't right.

"Yes, I have," I replied bitterly, "And you want me to go with you so I can get this jewel and make money?"

"Yes."

I gave him another menacing glare.

"Garbage," I spat, "You want something, otherwise you wouldn't be asking me. What's in it for yourself?"

Zane Akuji chuckled, "Haha ok you got me. Apparently at the very end of the cave it is a powerful pokemon. I want to battle this pokemon with my Gardevoir."

He was hiding something. I noticed the way his eyes darted away from me when he spoke of the pokemon.

I asked him once more, "So you don't want this treasure?"

Then he stopped and looked at me very seriously. I had never seem him like this. Usually he was a clown and fooled around with whatever he did. I guess he wasn't lying about that part.

"No," he said softly, almost to the point of a whisper, "I don't."

I sighed. Decisions...decisions. I immediately thought of Catey... I wanted to be with her so much...

"Alright," I hissed gently.

"It's a deal."

--

Only a few hours before dawn and I was ready to go on my...adventure. I stood outside my house and waited for my companion to arrive.

However, someone else came to visit me.

"Thorne?" Catey whispered.

"Catey! What are you doing here? You'll get into trouble!"

"I know," she mumbled, "But I wanted...to say good-bye."

"Catey..." I cooed pulling her in hug, "It's only going to be for a day or so. I'll be back."

"Oh Thorne...."

"Are we ready to go, lover boy?"

Oh, Zane had wonderful timing.

"Yes," I said with a sigh, carefully kissing Catey on her head and whispering a goodbye to her.

We walked past a dark green forest, pokemon fretting about, even in the darkness.

As the first rays of light touched the Earth, I had placed one foot inside the beginning of the end.

Murky cave.

--

"How much longer, Expert Explorer Zane Akuji," I barked.

"About another twenty minutes or so."

"You said that twenty minutes ago."

"Funny."

I knew we were close because of all the strong pokemon and the moist air that surrounded us. I was frustrated though. So far we had been attacked several times, and Akuji never once released his Gardevoir to protect us. We either ran away or I went to hand-to-hand combat with them. (Not a pleasant sight.) Akuji continued to say.

"I'm saying up Gardevoir's strength."

Garbage. But at that moment I really didn't care. The sooner I got my treasure, the sooner I could ditch this worthless jerk.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around the cave became very tight and made breathing difficult. I coughed harshly, trying to adjust the surroundings, but immediately Zane shushed me.

Something was wrong.

Before I could ask, I was blinded by a bright blue light.

Blue...

The treasure!

I opened my eyes, but suddenly, I could feel all the blood draining from my face.

We had come to an opening in the cave and in the middle of this opening was a sleeping Ninetales.

Not just any Ninetales.

The legendary Ninetales.

"Akuji!" I hissed. I was starting to panic. Ninetales was an extremely powerful being even having the ability to curse pokemon and people alike... Not good.

"What are we doing here? Where's the treasure? Where's the super strong pokemon?"

"It's right here. The pokemon and the treasure...well my treasure," he spoke a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Where is my treasure?!" I barked, I was ready wake up the Ninetales and run.

"Who knows?" he replied nonchalantly, "It's probably not even real."

Then it dawned on me.

"You... used me?! How could you!"

"Keke heh heh heh thanks for protecting me...Thorne."

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

Akuji dashed towards the Ninetales with everything he had. I cried out to him, calling him an idiot, a traitor and anything else I could think of.

Then he did the most foolish thing I had ever seen.

He grabbed on of the Ninetales' tails.

Immediately the great pokemon woke up and howled ferociously, shaking the cave around us.

Its eyes blazing red, the Ninetales send an attack upon the foolish boy.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Gardevoir came out of its pokeball.

And shielded Zane.

Suddenly Akuji backed away and ran off, leaving the cursed Gardevoir and me alone.

Before I realized the legendary pokemon looked at me and howled once more.

Then everything went black.

--

"_Oh foolish boy of thorns."_

"Who said that?"

"_I am the great Ninetales. How dare you pull one of my tails!"_

"I didn't pull your tail! That other guy did! Zane Akuji!"

"_You were with him though your hearts were the same. You both were greedy and now you shall be cursed."_

"Greedy? What did I do?! I'm not greedy! I DID IT FOR LOVE!"

"_Yes...but you were manipulative. The moment you got your dirty hands on the treasure you would leave the other boy to his fate."_

"...yes, but-"

"_SILENCE! I have spoken, you will walk this Earth, cursed, while your friend dies one day and will be reborn, cursed as well."_

--

"Where is he?" I whispered, leaning out my window.

_Where is my Thorne?_

It had been two weeks since he left....Two weeks! Whatever if something happened? What if he-

"I can't think like that," I mumbled, "I need to be strong. He promised we would be together I'll wait for him."

My mind continued to swell with unpleasant thoughts. The only way, I could clear my thoughts was with a walk.

--

The lush forest sparked with tremendous sunlight and I felt at ease again. Everything seemed so calm.

_Snap._

I quickly turned around to see something crawling out of the bushes. My muscles tightened.

It was a Banette.

A very powerful ghost powerful.

I back away in fear. The pokemon was beat up and bloody. It looked so tired. But the moment it looked up at me, its eyes widened, and it stood up and limped over to me, reaching out for me.

I screamed and spun around to run away, but I tripped on a branch. I looked behind me and the Banette was walking closer and closer until...

"Ca...." it mumbled.

My heart was pounding. What did this pokemon want? Was it going to hurt me?

"C-cat....ey....catey..."

I froze. That voice...

"Thorne?"

His eyes watered at the sound of his name and he murmured something softly before collapsing to the ground.

"I-I'm...sorry."

--

After that incident, Catey bandaged me and took care of me. She tended to my wounds as I told her what happened. (To the best of my abilities, trying to relearn English after speaking Pokemon was difficult.)

I decided to live in a cave near a river that way no one would freak if they saw me in as a pokemon. Catey came and visit me everyday telling the news and how she was doing.

Several months passed by.

Nothing changed.

I was cursed.

--

"I think I could do it Thorne"

"Catey, you're crazy. You'll get yourself killed."

"It's better than nothing! Besides, you don't have a say in this. I'm going!"

I sighed and looked at Catey miserably. The Wish Festival was coming up. It was a major event. Every thousand years the legendary wish comet could be seen in the sky for one week. Meaning one thing:

The Legendary Pokemon, Jirachi, would awaken.

For those who didn't know, Jirachi was a very special pokemon.

It could grant the wish of anyone.

Catey wanted to go to Wish Cave, find Jirachi, and wish my curse away.

It was foolish.

"At least let me go with you, Catey. I don't want to see you getting hurt! You're extremely stupid for even thinking about this!"

"What other choice do we have, Thorne?" she cried, "I hate to see you like this. It's not fair. I think this is the only chance we have to return you to normal."

"Then let me go with you."

She sighed exasperatingly. I could tell she was stressed. My parents must be so fed up with her. It sickened me to see her like this.

I put my black paw on her hand and said gently, "Please, let's do this together."

She looked at me softly and kissed me on the forehead.

"Alright, the morning before the festival, let's leave for Wish Cave."

"It's a deal, Catey."

--

"WHAT?! CATEY HOW COULD YOU"

I screamed at the piece of paper.

Yes, a piece of paper.

It was the morning of the Wish Festival.

Catey wasn't there.

In fact, Catey had left me a note, saying she had already left and by the time I would be reading the note she would be half way to the mountain top where the cave was.

The mountain was towering about the little cave,I resided in, but the hike to Wish Cave was about three hours.

I sighed, tears brimming in my eyes. I would never catch up to her.

...

I had to wait for her return.

--

Blood.

I smelled blood.

It was a day into the Wish Festival and two things were bothering me:

I was still a Banette.

Catey hadn't returned.

I wasn't sleeping and I was ready to collapse from stress when my senses shook me.

Something had fallen into the river.

It was dying.

To erase my worries of Catey, I followed the scent.

I could feel a thunderstorm coming on. The skies were blackening and I could hear the pikachus gather to taste the static sparking off each others' cheeks. The Spearows hide in the trees and the Dustox fluttered into nearby bushes.

A ghastly foreshadow of the black storm that was to come.

But at that moment when I turned the bend, the rain didn't matter. In fact nothing mattered. I was dead. Everything around me was dead.

Catey was dead.

The blood I had smelled...was Catey's. I should have recognized it but of course, the water masked her scent. Blood was pouring from her chest and a large gash was struck across her forehead.

She was dying.

I ran over to her as the first drops of rain touched the earth. I tried my best to craddled her broken body in my arms. Oh god, she was dying. _My Catey._ was. dying. She wasn't going to make it. Oh my god, she wasn't going to make it!

"Catey," I whispered.

"Thorne?"

I watched horror-stricken as the love of my life painfully opened her blood-shot eyes and coughed up more blood.

"Catey," I pleaded, "What happened!?"

She struggled for a moment before she mumbled her story. She must have broken almost every bone in her body... It was digusting to look at her.

"I-i was on... my way... to W-wish Cave... As I reached the entrance...I was attacked..."

"By what?!" I knew she was fading. The way her eyes rolled to the side of her head as she continued to cough up more blood.

"An angered Onix...pushed me off the cliff...I blacked out...I-i don't remember anything else except waking up with you here....

I was crying at this point, nothing was stopping me. My world was crumbling as Catey lied there, bleeding to death. I knew I should have come with her! Maybe she wouldn't be dying if I had-

"Zane...Akuji..."

I opened my eyes and stared at her startled.

"What Catey?"

"He angered...the Onix..."

"Who, Catey?! WHO!"

"Zane Akuji."

"...Catey I-"

"T-thorne... I lo...ve you...I'm sor...ry..."

At that moment, an ungodly thing occurred.

The rain stopped, and Catey closed her eyes, smiling softly to the heavens as if her entire life was a blessing.

She was dead.

My rain never stopped though. I cried and cried even when I thought I had no more tears. My entire existence was over. If I had never, agree to go with Aku-

I stopped. Something in me dried up. It wasn't my fault. It was _never_ my fault.

No.

_It was his._

I noticed Catey was holding something and I carefully took it from her hand.

It was her quill. The one she always wrote with.

The one...she was going to be a poet with.

It was spotted with blood.

"I vow..." I said standing up and clenching the quill in my fist, "...Zane Akuji, I vow to cover this quill with the blood of your lover, just like you have with mine."

"ZANE AKUJI! I VOW TO SWALLOW YOUR WORLD WITH BLOOD."

My ghastly voice echoed off the cliff and sailed through the dark forest, with no response. I knew there wouldn't be a reply.

I had to wait.

I did.

--

"_Thorne! I finished the rest of my poem!" Catey chimed._

"_Let's here it then!" I chuckled happily._

"_You live in my heart,_

_I won't break it apart,_

_even if it makes me to cry,_

_I will love you till I die._

_Blood doesn't flow in my vein,_

_Yours though flows in it as a pain,_

_I may not be the one for you,_

_I would have still loved you-_

_even if i knew...._

_My love is not written on sand,_

_for the waters to wash away,_

_it is written in my heart to stand,_

_all the difficulty that comes its way._

_You still live in my eyes,_

_even after seeing all the goodbyes,_

_You can go to any place you desire,_

_the dream of being together will-_

_always burn like a fire...._

_I still smile looking into the life of yesterday,_

_to wipe away the tears that you bring everyday,_

_Nights seems to be getting longer and longer,_

_with thoughts of you getting stronger and stronger._

_My love may not be one happy chapter,_

_like the saying "they lived happily ever after",_

_By loving, I have lost everything to you,_

_what I still possess is just the memories-_

_of once being with you..."_

--

That's it. I hope everyone likes it. hahaha I was crying at the end. I hope I made everyone else cry too. Sorry haha. The poem I got from a website. The link is on my profile. Check it out! I DID NOT WRITE THE POEM.


End file.
